


Get Out Of My Room

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Gift Fic, Kibastian, Launt, Launt Family AU, M/M, Rathunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution for Winter Break Prompt's Valentines Day Gift Exchange.</p>
<p>Summary: Young Kimi Raikkonen was growing up to be more and more like his adopted parents, but not necessarily in a good way. </p>
<p>In which, Niki and James come to terms with the fact that their son is, in fact, very gay for a certain German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Of My Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> Hello, I was asked to write either a fluff or porn piece but I suck at porn so I’m going to put a twist to it. As for fluff, I don’t know if this is fluffy but I sure hope you like it!

"Kimi!"

James shouted as he walked around their enormous house, he really should have listened to Niki when he said to get a smaller house but no, James couldn’t just  _accept_ that Niki was right. It’s not a very James thing to do, even if Niki  _is_  right.

No, he will just have to look for his son.

Great.

 

"Kimi! For the love of God, where did you put the keys?" James climbed the stairs to the second floor to where Kimi’s room was and contemplated whether or not Kimi used one of the cars to go see Sebastian… again.

He shook his head, all the cars were in the garage so he either was still in his room or  _walked_  to Sebastian’s house.

James hopes he didn’t walk, it’s bloody freezing outside.

Except, since life won’t let anything be easy for James he doesn’t find Kimi in his room.

But he  _did_  see Niki.

 

James’ eyes widened at the sight before his mouth widened into an affectionate grin.

His husband,  _Three-Time Formula One Champion Niki Lauda_ , was reading a male  _ **porn**_ magazine.

"Niki" the Austrian jumped off the bed, dropping the magazine and glaring at James for surprising him. "What?" he asked, irritably. James scoffed, same old Niki.

"Why are you reading a-" he picked the magazine up and flipped through the pages. "German Male Porn Magazine?" he finished, amused.

"You don’t happen to be moonlighting as a porn model, are you?" James jibed, eliciting an annoyed scoff from Niki. His husband frowned, crossing his arms.

 

"It’s Kimi’s" 

James stared at Niki, then the magazine, and then back to Niki in a sickening cycle. “So, he’s gay?” James raised a brow at Niki whose only response was a nod and a muttered  _I guess_. James and Niki sat next to each other on their son’s bed, looking through the porn magazine.

"Does it both-"

"It doesn’t bother me, asshole"

James sighed in relief, it seemed Niki wasn’t fazed by this. But then again he should have known he wouldn’t, it was rare for Niki to be fazed by anything. 

"Then, what’s wrong?" Niki sat unresponsive next to the Brit who frowned at the lack of reply. "You have to tell me, love, or we’ll never figure this out" he turned the brunette’s head so that he faced him. Niki sighed, his eyes closed as if accepting that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this.

"What if  _they_  find out?” James rolls his eyes and kisses his worrying husband on the forehead. Niki’s eyes open and stare into his but James doesn’t break eye contact because he  _knows_.

He knows what it’s like to deal with the press, with the higher-ups, and with people in general. Some days he’s surprised he and Niki got out of it unscathed.

"Formula One is Kimi’s dream" he starts, Niki’s eyes still watching him expectantly. "For him, racing is all that matters. Being gay has nothing to do with his skills. And if people are smart-" he took both of the Austrian’s hands in his, smiling. "They’ll know him for his talent, not his sexual preference" Niki blinked in pleasant surprise.

"And besides, he won’t care. We didn’t care when they found out about us." James shrugged. Niki slouched slightly and stared at James in that deadpan way he does when James is being unreasonable and James raised a brow, expectantly.

"Why aren’t you this mature everyday?" Niki groaned, causing James to laugh out loud as he leaned his forehead against Niki’s. 

He gave Niki a chaste but loving kiss.

"You love me anyway" he smirked.

 

"Gross" they broke away from each other and smiled at their son.

"Well, if it isn’t the Iceman. Went out to see the German?" James grinned at the teen.

"Yeah, I saw Seb. Why?" he raised a brow at his father, pulling his boots off. "It’s nothing, really" James lifted the magazine and Niki rolled his eyes.

"Just wondering why you had to leave the house to see a German when there are plenty of naked ones right here in your own room" James lifted the magazine in front of Kimi and watched as the boy turned a dark shade of red.

 

“ **GET OUT OF MY ROOM!** ”


End file.
